


Of Owls, Puppies, and Frappuccinos

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: The Rarepair Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Siren and I spawned another AU, This time it's coffee shops, Welcome to the rare pair coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kyoutani's first day working at the Mint Leaf Cafe, and nothing is going his way. His manager has given him a stupid nickname, three employees from the bookstore down the street are apparently notorious for causing trouble literally every morning, and he may or may not be developing a huge crush on the gorgeous assistant manager of the Owl Feather Coffee Shop across the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Owls, Puppies, and Frappuccinos

"Whose day is it to do the sign?" Hanamaki called, eyeing the blank sign which was supposed to already have the day's special written on it. He really hoped it wasn't his day, because the manager, Oikawa, was starting to get suspicious of how many times Hanamaki had ditched sign-writing duty.

"It's the new guy's turn," Matsukawa replied, looking around for their newest coworker. "Where'd he go?"

"Iwa-chan found him sulking in the back," Oikawa answered, skipping in from the back room with their sullen, angry-looking coworker in tow. "All right, Kyouken-chan, here's today's special," the manager added, handing a Post-It to the shorter, angrier man, who took it with a huff that almost sounded like a growl, then stalked to the blank sign and picked up the chalk. "Makki, Mattsun, make sure all the tables are clean, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Hanamaki replied cheerfully. "Hey, what's the new guy's name again?"

"It's Kyoutani," the man at the sign snapped. Then he tuned them out and set to work on the sign. He usually had sharp, almost angry handwriting, because he was usually in a hurry, but with the sign, he took his time, forming clear, welcoming letters, and even added a tiny dog face at the bottom. Then he carried the sign outside and set it up. As he was turning to go back inside, he happened to glace across the street, where the rival coffee shop was situated. Mint Leaf Cafe, where Kyoutani was now working, was reputed to be in a bitter rivalry with the Owl Feather Coffee Shop across the street. Kyoutani studied the shop for a minute, then turned back toward his own place of employment, only to stop and stare at the Owl Feather again because _holy shit the guy putting their sign out was gorgeous_. He had short black hair that looked kind of messy, but shone in the early morning light, and really, Kyoutani didn't think it was fair for a barista to wear tight black jeans and a soft yellow shirt and look so good in it.

"Kyouken-chan, hurry up and get back in here before the bookstore people notice we're open," Oikawa called. Kyoutani jumped, attention sapping back to reality, and hurried back inside the Mint Leaf Cafe. He wasn't sure what Oikawa meant by 'bookstore people', but he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out.

"Yo! Iwaizumi!" someone shouted as they burst into the cafe and nearly knocked Kyoutani over. Kyoutani stumbled and glared at the person, only to be almost bowled over again as two more people came bouncing in.

"Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, hey," Iwaizumi greeted as he straightened from arranging the morning's pastries. "You all want your usual?" All three responded loudly and enthusiastically in agreement.

"Iwa-chan, don't be friendly with them! It'll only encourage them!" Oikawa protested.

"Hanamaki, Matsukawa, start making the drinks," Iwaizumi ordered, ignoring Oikawa. Kyoutani hesitated, then skirted around the three customers, intending to get behind the counter.

"You're new here," one of the customers - a man with a shaved head and a taunting scowl - observed, stepping into Kyoutani's path.

"Get out of my way," Kyoutani snapped before he could stop himself. Usually he wouldn't even think of backing down from a challenge, but today was his first day, and he didn't want to get fired. He needed this job.

"Make me," the customer sneered. The second customer, short with bright orange hair, leaned around the first and stuck his tongue out at Kyoutani. Kyoutani was sorely tempted to shove past them.

"Tanaka! Hinata! Nishinoya!" a fourth customer walked in and fixed the three rowdy ones with what could only be described as the look a disappointed mother would give her children, if a man with silvery gray hair and a beauty mark could be a disappointed mother.

"Mr Refreshing to the rescue again," Oikawa sighed in relief. "Please, please take them away."

"But we haven't gotten our drinks yet!" the third customer protested.

"Here you go, Noya," Iwaizumi replied, setting three cups on the counter. The three of them descended on the drinks, snatching them and tossing money onto the counter in return.

"All right, you have your coffee. Now get to work," the gray haired one said firmly. The three energetic ones tumbled out of the cafe. "Sorry about them. I tried to catch them before they got here."

"It's not your fault the one with the thighs hired them," Oikawa replied. Then he grinned. "Oh! Speaking of hiring people, this is Kyouken-chan, our newest employee!" he exclaimed, gesturing grandly to Kyoutani, who scowled.

"Don't call me that," Kyoutani snapped.

"It's nice to meet you," the gray haired man said politely. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, one of the managers at the Crow's Prize Bookstore down the street."

"Kyoutani," he grunted in reply. Oikawa started scolding him, something about not being nice enough to helpful customers who could get the other three to behave. Kyoutani ignored Oikawa. "Is Yahaba going to be in today?" he asked Iwaizumi.

"Yeah. He'll be in soon," Iwaizumi replied. Kyoutani relaxed. Yahaba was his best friend, and the reason Kyoutani had gotten this job at the Mint Leaf. He wondered if Yahaba knew the gorgeous guy at the Owl Feather.

\-----

"Let me get this straight. You've been here less than two hours and you're already got the hots for the pretty guy from the rival coffee shop?" Yahaba asked incredulously. Kyoutani glared at him.

"First of all, there's nothing straight about either of us. Second of all, I just asked if you knew his name or anything," Kyoutani grumbled.

"I know you better than anyone. I'm fully aware that you asking if I know a guy shows that you're interested and you're asking if I've slept with him," Yahaba replied. Kyoutani narrowed his eyes. "If it was the pretty black-haired one, it's probably Akaashi, the assistant manager and I've never seen him outside of the Owl Feather."

"What about the Owl Feather?" Oikawa demanded, appearing behind them. Kyoutani tensed and scowled, but Yahaba, who was used to Oikawa popping up when he was least expected, just smiled.

"We're hoping that Bokuto stays in his own territory today, that's all," Yahaba replied smoothly.

"Don't say his name! It'll catch his attention!" Oikawa snapped. Kyoutani glanced between them, bewildered.

"Bo- ah, the manager of the Owl Feather, is trouble," Yahaba explained. "He's hot, and he's Akaashi's best friend."

"Shi-chan, do you always evaluate the hotness of the people around you? I never noticed before," Oikawa observed. Yahaba shrugged.

"I don't usually say it out loud," he replied.

"Oikawa! Get over here and help me with these pastries!" Iwaizumi shouted from the back. Oikawa pouted at being told to work, then skipped back to help.

"So about your crush on Akaashi," Yahaba began once Oikawa was out of earshot.

"I don't-"

"Kentarou, I know you too well for you to lie to me about this," Yahaba interrupted. "Look, I'm not saying you should marry him. But I do think you should talk to him. Let's go to the Owl Feather some time and see what he's like, okay?"

"You'll come with me?" Kyoutani asked. Yahaba nodded, and his friend relaxed a little. "No making fun of me, though." Yahaba gave Kyoutani his best pout. "Okay stop it. You know the pout doesn't work on me." Yahaba just kept pouting. "You are a grown man, and you're taller than I am. Pouting doesn't work on me." Yahaba smirked, and Kyoutani realized the trap he'd set for himself.

"But I know what does work for you," he said wickedly. Kyoutani groaned and tried to shove him, but Yahaba sidestepped easily. "I promise I won't tease you in front of Akaashi unless or until you're actually dating him," Yahaba promised. Kyoutani decided to take what he could get. "I'll ask Oikawa about Akaashi's schedule, and we can try to catch him as he gets off work."

"You sound like a stalker," Kyoutani informed him.

"Oikawa's the stalker. He knows everyone's schedules, mostly to hide the fact that he memorized the schedule of the infamous bookstore manager with the thighs," Yahaba explained.

"Does he have a real name, or is that all anyone knows him as?" Kyoutani asked, not sure he actually wanted to know the answer.

"His name is Sawamura Daichi, but he came in and scared everyone a few weeks ago when he yelled at his workers, who were causing trouble. I don't know what made Oikawa fall for him faster: his marvelous thighs or the fact that Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata were so scared they didn't come back for two days." Kyoutani sighed and wondered what he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
